Sakura 2
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: KR This is the sequel to "Sakura" but this is special! Rei is Pregnant and he dosen't want to tell Kai! please read the warning inside if you don't want to don't read. To others... ENJOY!


SG: hello! Thank you for the reviews and for clicking on my horrible fic. -.-; Well let get on to part 2 as soon as I get over the disclaimer and the warning.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! I do own a doggie though…

WARNING: **There is male pregnancy! **If you read the first part for this fic then you know what happen and who is with whom and there is going to be a new couple in this fic: Bryan and Tala! The other pairings are still here, Kai and Rei are still together and Max and Tyson are together as well. If you uncomfortable with these pairings then please leave and go enjoy your favorite pairings… Those who wish to stay, enjoy the fic!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Part II

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Journal,

It has been two months since our break in the countryside, Kai and I have made love about two weeks ago… but what scares me is something more than the man I love. I'm scared and have no one to talk to, have no one to tell that I'm pregnant…

I have not told him yet… I'm scared that if he knew he would leave the child and me that I carry in my belly and I love him too much to let him go. Maybe I should call them, I mean they can keep a secret and I really need someone to talk too. Ok I'll call them…

Rei

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rei opened the door to Kai and his room and exited, he quietly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

"Hello…? Is this Tala and Bryan's residence?" asked Rei the person on the other end answered a yes. "Tala?" asked Rei, tears started to fell and sobs came out of his mouth "Rei! Rei what's wrong!" demanded Tala. "Tala can you come over to Japan? I know it's sudden but can you I really need someone over here that I can talk too, anyone but Kai."

Tala shocked –anyone but Kai- answered… "Alright. Bryan and I will be there soon." Rei let out a happy sound; "Thank you very much Tala." This sentence caused Tala to smile, "No problem Rei."

They both hung up and Rei slumped to the floor wiping away the tears that fell while on the phone. "Rei…?" Asked someone in the shadows and this caused Rei jumped, he turned around and saw Max standing right behind him. "Y-yes Maxie?" "Why are you crying Rei? Did something happen between you and Kai?"

Rei shook his head and said, "No Maxie, but I'm scared… scared that if I told you my problem that you will tell Kai and I'll just not be able to handle it." Max pulled Rei into an embrace; "Rei you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for… and as for Kai, if you don't want him to know then I won't say a word." Rei smiled "Max what I'm about to tell you is that… I'm… I'm pregnant."

Max's eyes widened to as wide as they can go and he asked, "How do you know this?" "Well… I-I started to bleed down there and when I went to ask the doctor he told me to go to the OBGYN and when I went over he said that I was pregnant!" Rei hand returned to sobbing and tears spilling out from his golden orbs.

"Rei, shh… don't cry, look. Tala and Bryan are coming over and they could help you more than I can; and they will tell you that Kai won't do anything…" Max was about to continue but a sentence filled tha air. "Kai won't do anything to whom?" there was a yawn, causing Max and Rei to jump.

"Max teach Tyson to not scare people like that!" shouted Rei, there was a silence and you then could hear someone going down the stairs and then stopping into the kitchen…

"T-Y-S-O-N!" it was Dranzer's master; Kai Hiwatari. Tyson 'eeped' and hid behind his lover –Max- and shook, still scared from the vacation they took. Rei looked down fearing that if he looked at Kai in the eyes Kai will find out his secret; "Rei… what's wrong?" Kai's voice turned into a kind, and concerned. "N-nothing… just that I invited Tala and Bryan to come over. Sorry for not telling you." Rei's golden orbs turned more down casted.

"Oh, Rei…" Kai pulled Rei into a cute hug and whispered so Tyson couldn't hear, "I will never be mad at you for anything…" Kai placed a kiss on Rei's forehead and walked out of the room…

"Oh Kai, that doesn't make my feelings of the child calm down at all for some odd reason…" Rei whispered low enough so that only Max could hear. 'Poor Rei.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tala and Bryan arrived at the airport and Max and Rei went to go greet them. When Rei saw Tala and Bryan he ran into their arms and gave them warm welcome hugs. "I missed you guys so much! So dose Kai but he hand to go to work." (A.N: Kai is a C.E.O for a big business. Poor explanation but please deal with me.)

Bryan added silently, "Or won't just show he missed us." Tala elbowed Bryan softly and asked Rei what was the reason that they came to Japan. "I'll tell you in the car." Replied Rei as he helped with the bags but Max quickly stopped him and exclaimed, "You could hurt the baby!" Tala and Bryan's eyes widened and they starred at Max and Rei as if the two went nuts.

"W-what!" shrieked Tala; Bryan covered Tala's mouth with a kiss to silence him. When the kiss ended they both picked up the bags and dragged a shocked Rei and Max. When they got to the car Bryan got into the driver's seat and spoke before Rei or Max could say anything; "The news were are about to tell you might make you cause an accident."

They started off toward the house and Tala began his story: "Bryan and I started to date after the Russian tournament and we both then found out that we had feelings and it seemed so right." Rei and Max nodded at the news and then at the same time smiled ear to ear. Tala blinked at them both, "what?"

"That is so great Tala!" Rei hugged Tala and said to Bryan, "Lucky you two!" "Shut up Rei." "So Rei, what is it that you needed to tell me?" questioned Tala, "Well… you see…" Rei started to fidget and squirm. Tala got irritated with it and he grabbed Rei by the arms making Rei stop, "Are you gonna tell me or do I have to wait till your done with your little dance?"

"Sorry. Well… Tala, I'm pregnant." Bryan swerved nearly hitting another driver. "BRYAN WATCH OUT!" after a moment of calming down Bryan, maintained a safe speed and distance away from other cars. Tala shocked barely able to say one thing; "What…?" Rei let out a small laugh and Max shook his head.

"Well I'm pregnant with Kai's child, and it's due in five weeks." Bryan pushed down on the breaks nearly causing another accident, "BRYAN!"

"What do you mean five weeks! You don't have the stomach to show for it! And Second you're a boy!" shouted Tala, Rei replied calmly; "Well as you all know I'm a neko-jin and that mean that I can change my sex, and also which mean my pregnancy will be shorter. The baby will look premature but it will be healthy. (A.N: I'm making this all up so again cut some slack.)" Max let out a 'oh yeah' "That's why you didn't drink when we went out for dinner those nights!" Rei nodded.

"So, why not tell Kai? I mean… he won't kill you and he loves you so much you don't even know where to begin. Trust him." Stated Tala. Rei thought about his words and after a moment nodded…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The four of them manage to get back home and they were starting to unpack the luggage from the car –Rei went to help but due to the baby wasn't allowed- and went into the house. Kai and Tyson were standing on the porch of the house and saw them coming and Tyson went to give Tala and Bryan a couple hugs. "So how are you guys doing?" he asked as he led them to Kai.

Kai gave them a small smile and a handshake, "Nice to see you again Tala; Bryan." Tala replied to Kai's words with a smirk. "To bad you don't invite us. Have your Rei-chan do it for you." "Shut up Tala." Rei muttered something about Kai being touchy about telling people about them.

Max clapped his hands together and ushered them inside. "Kai…" Rei started "Yeah

Rei?" "I… I need to tell you something." Tala, Bryan, Max froze and ran out of the room Max-dragging Tyson. "Rei, why are they leaving?" questioned Kai as Rei took him by the hands and pulled onto a sitting position on the couch and sat next to him fidgeting a little.

"Kai… you love me with all you heart, right? Because I love you so much that I would die without your love so answer; do you love me?" Rei had tears forming in his beautiful eyes; his gaze downward, Kai gaped at the question asked to him. He licked his lips and said, "Rei…" he softy griped Rei's chin so Rei was looking at him.

"I love you so much words cannot describe. Rei never, ever think that I don't love you." Kai placed a kiss on Rei's lips, soft and gentle. After a moment he pulled away and asked, "Now… what is it that you wanted to say?"

Rei shook his head, "N-nothing… just wanted to… ask you that question." Rei kissed Kai goodnight and walked out of the room. When Rei arrived at his room he met three pairs of eyes; Tala, Bryan, and Max swarmed over to him and demanded if he told, Rei put up his hands in defense and shouted over their questions, "Guys calm down! I didn't tell him-" Rei was cut off but the three of them screaming at him.

"WHAT!" Tala manages a sentence. "What do you mean you didn't tell him?" asked Tala calming down and sitting on Rei's bed. "I was scared! I feel like he will not agree with having my child and then get rid of me!"

Bryan heaved a sigh and spoke; "Ok… how about we go to sleep and we'll leave telling Kai about Mr. Surprise tomorrow." Rei nodded and paused, "Hey… for all we know it's a girl!" Tala, Max and Bryan looked at Rei and laughed. "Ok, Ok, for all we know it's a girl…"

Bryan and Max walked out of the room and made it to their rooms and shut the doors. Tala got up from his position and walked to the door. "Rei… if you don't tell Kai soon he will find out that you have the child when it's coming out of you or… you tell him sooner. The sooner the better, so you can be prepared." "Tala…" Rei hugged Tala and said, "Thanks for those words… I feel better." Tala smiled and hugged back, "Now, I better get to Bryan otherwise I won't get a night kiss."

He moved out of Rei's grasp and walked out of the room. Rei laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep, Kai came into the room and saw his lover asleep on top of the covers cold, He picked Rei up and tucked him into the bed and got in as well. "Good night… my love." Kai placed a kiss on Rei's lips and turned off the lights…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning came quiet slowly for Rei and he opened his eyes and turned his gaze to see that the neon green clock read 5:42. 'I guess I could get up now; maybe even do some exercise, and start on an early breakfast.' Rei was about to move off the bed he felt two strong and gentle arms encircle his waist.

"Don't go." Whispered a soft voice that belonged to his love. "But I need to go exercise." Replied Rei, Kai looked at the clock; "No… it's to early to let you go." Rei sighed and let his body fall into comfort. "I love you Rei." Mumbled Kai as he fell asleep with his Rei. "I love you too Kai…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tala woke up to the sound of shouting and turned his gaze to the clock. Only 8:32! "Don't normal people sleep at this time of day?" he asked nobody. He got out of bed and quickly changed and ran down the stairs jumping the last two steps, when he got to the kitchen he saw Bryan rubbing his right temple, Rei trying to calm down Max, Kai looking dumbstruck, Max yelling at Tyson, and Tyson looking clueless.

Tala walked over to Bryan and whispered, "What happened?" Bryan whispered back "Tyson wanted more food and Rei was about to go make it when he started to get cramps, and Max exploded!" the pair looked at the scene and awaited anything else. "Max, please… I'm just fine! Really, Tyson don't worry I'll get you your fifth serving ready in just a few minutes-"Rei cut off himself when he doubled over in pain and collapsed to the floor and started to cry.

"REI!" Max and Kai were immediately at his side Tyson was about to go for the phone but Rei stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom; "Rei! Come on Tala, Bryan!" the three of them ran after Rei leaving a worried Tyson and a pissed off Kai.

Kai zoomed after Tala, Bryan, and Max and found that the trio followed Rei to the bathroom; he was about to open to bathroom door when he paused to hear what his four friends were talking about.

"Rei! It's only been two weeks and you already throwing up!" "Shh! Max not so loud! Look Rei has five more weeks till the little surprise comes and we will have to get use to Rei throwing up, cramps, and little accidents (Blood coming from between his legs) as long as we have to, we will keep it a secret!" whispered Tala, Kai has had enough! He barged into the small bathroom and found Rei's head on the toilet seat with Tala rubbing circles on Rei's back, Bryan sitting against the wall and Max sitting in the shower.

"Uh oh!" whispered Tala and Max; "What are you guys talking about!" demanded Kai "N-Nothing, Kai!" stuttered Max standing up from his position in the shower. "Liar! I heard some of the things you guys were saying. Like a surprise, what surprise that you keep from Tyson and I; I thought we were friends!" Kai was shouting at this point.

"You can shout at us just as soon as you everything!" snapped Bryan both bladders were seething now.

"Guys…" a raspy voice filled the room. Rei, that is where the word came from; he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Kai… the reason that they didn't tell you anything is because I asked them not to tell anyone… that I'm pregnant with your child." Kai was shocked. 'I-I'm gonna be a father?' is all his mind read. But his voice was working clearly; "Why didn't you tell me…?"

Rei looked at Kai and replied, "Because I thought you didn't want any children. I was scared that you would leave me but if you did, than I would die like I told you last night." Rei paused and pulled a razor out of his pocket and drew it to his wrist. "Rei! What are you doing!" shrieked Max. Bryan and Tala were afraid that if they went for Rei he would cut himself. "So Kai… just say it you don't want the child." Rei said as he placed the razor on his wrist.

Kai walked over and Rei and pulled the razor away from his lover and said… "I would be honored to be that father of our child."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

SG: sorry didn't mean to make a cliffy, it just happened. Now any questions and anything just send an e-mail and say it in a review. Come on tell me how bad the fic is. And please no flames! I'm allergic to hurting feelings. And come back to read the third part of the fic that will tell you what happens within the five weeks that Rei and Kai have till the boy or girl comes! Please read and review also enjoy! Ja Ne!


End file.
